


Hollywood Heist

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Fake AH Crew, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hollywood, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, New Year's Eve, New Years, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Vague Polyamory Mentions, Weed, daddy geoff, fuck so many tags im SORRY, hollyweed, no cocaine in this one sorry kids, oh boy, rlly heavy on the making out in this one whoops, super light don't worry lmao, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: Ray has an idea for a heist in Hollywood, and Ryan and Geoff take advantage of it for a little fucking around.--“Okay Ray, I’m seeing a whole lot of nature, where the hell are we?” Geoff said, elbowing Ryan away from him as he did.“Take a wild guess,” Ray said as he pulled out some large squares of black and white fabric from the center console, slamming the door behind him.Gavin looked around, “Ray… Are we in Hollywood?”“Correcto-mundo you fucking dicks! Welcome to Hollywood, soon to be renamed.”(Can be read as a standalone!)





	

“I just want to point out that I still have no fucking idea where we’re going,” Jeremy said, pushing his sunglasses down his nose to make eye contact with Ray through the rearview mirror.  
  
Ray’s eyes flitted to meet Jeremy’s and then back to the road. It was getting closer and closer to midnight and the orange-yellow light of the street lamps were lighting Jack where she sat in the passenger seat so she was there and gone and there and gone as they sped down the highway. Despite this, he caught the side-eyed look she passed his way, raising one eyebrow as if to say, “Told you they’d ask questions.”  
  
“Lighten up Lil J, where’s your sense of adventure?” Michael half yelled over the sound of wind whipping through the windows.  
  
Gavin was standing up and out of the sunroof between Michael and Jeremy, high as all fuck and just laughing. He had demanded that the windows all be lowered so that everyone could feel what the wind was saying to them.  
  
Jeremy looked to Michael who just smiled at him and at that Jeremy tried to lighten up. He was just nervous. He hadn’t really been on a big heist with the crew yet and he was convinced that this was gonna be it. Michael’s smile was reassuring, but he was still a little uneasy.  
  
“Alright Ray, Ryan’s starting to get frisky on me back here,” Geoff called, voice cracking, from where he and Ryan were tucked in the back of the escalade, “So please tell me we’re almost there!”  
  
Michael turned around in his seat to get a glimpse of what was going on back there, and got an eyeful of Ryan leaning into Geoff’s space, hand rubbing on his thigh, whispering something illegible into Geoff’s ear. Geoff was blushing and had one of those small smiles he got sometimes, but when he caught Michael’s eye he all but pushed Ryan out the god damn window. Michael laughed quietly, covered his eyes with his hands jokingly, and turned back around.  
  
Michael said, “Ray, Geoff isn’t joking-,”  
  
“We’re here!” Ray interrupted.  
  
The crew made their way out of the escalade one by one, Michael having to grab Gavin’s pants and yank them down around his ankles to get him to come down from the sunroof.  
  
“Okay Ray, I’m seeing a whole lot of nature, where the hell are we?” Geoff said, elbowing Ryan away from him as he did.  
  
“Take a wild guess,” Ray said as he pulled out some large squares of black and white fabric from the center console, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Gavin looked around, “Ray… Are we in Hollywood?”  
  
“Correcto-mundo you fucking dicks! Welcome to Hollywood, soon to be renamed.”  
  
As Ray spoke he walked away from the crew, each of the boys looking to Jack who shrugged and jogged to catch up with Ray as he walked uphill.  
  
Michael walked after them, turning around and walking backwards for a bit to raise his arms up in a gesture that said, “Fuck it.”  
  
The rest of the boys followed soon after.  
  
Geoff pulled a joint from his pocket and lit it as they made their way upwards, Ryan eyeing it as he did, trying to reach for it after Geoff took a hit.  
  
Geoff yanked it out of his reach, chuckling, “Nuh uh buddy, I think you’ve had enough,”  
  
Michael laughed, walking backwards so that Geoff would look at him, “Bet you’re regretting hotboxing the car _now,_ huh Geoffrey?”  
  
Geoff flipped him off with a grin on his face, and Ryan stole the joint while he was distracted.  
  
“God damn it Rye!”  
  
Ryan chuckled, “I shouldn’t be getting high with you guys, but hey, it’s New Year’s!” he passed the joint to Michael.  
  
“Gee why wouldn’t you want to get high with us baby Ryan?” Michael smirked knowingly, before Gavin hopped on his back piggyback style and giggled.  
  
Gavin stole away the joint from Michael after he took a hit, and then after hitting it himself said, “It’s because our dear Rye-Bread gets a little touchy feely on ganja, don’t you love?”  
  
Ryan barely heard him as Geoff was letting Ryan kiss on his neck, arm over Geoff’s shoulders as they walked uphill. Michael and Gavin chuckled as they sidled up beside Jeremy to pass him the joint. As Jeremy took a hit Ray called out a few yards ahead, already at the top of the damn hill.  
  
“Come on fuckboys! It ain’t that hard!” Jack was sitting on the ground beside him, smoking another joint that she and Ray must’ve been sharing.  
  
Once all the boys made it up the hill Michael threw Gavin off his back and screamed laughter. In front of them was a huge-ass chain link fence and on the other side of it was the backside of the fucking Hollywood sign.  
  
“Ray! You fucking maniac!” Gavin yelled, and Ray had started laughing as soon as everyone realized where they were. Once he calmed down, he relayed his plan.  
  
“I honestly think this,” he gestured to the fence, “Is the only line of defense between me and my dream, _Hollyweed.”_  
  
“Hollyweed?” Geoff said.  
  
He held out the panels of fabric he had dragged up the hill with him, “I’m gonna turn the O’s in Hollywood into E’s, and then everything will be beautiful!”  
  
They were all really fucking stoned and laughing and Michael was just screaming, claiming this was, “THE BEST FUCKING HEIST WE HAVE EVER DONE!”  
  
Over the next few minutes they scaled the fence and landed on the other side, some people falling on their asses (Gavin) and some people landing perfectly on their feet (Michael and Ryan), but everyone making it with nothing more than a bruise or two.  
  
“WOO!” Gavin fucking hollered at the top of his lungs, throwing his fists into the air, Michael laughing as he did.  
  
Together they helped Ray slide the panels of fabric in the right positions over the O’s. All the while, Ryan rambling about the best way to ensure that they would be hard to take down, tying fancy knots and acting as spotter when they scaled the fucking huge letters.  
  
When they finished they took a few steps back and admired their work, passing a newly lit joint between them. Gavin reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a bottle of gold spray paint.  
  
“May I make a few,” Gavin shook the bottle, “Adjustments, Ray?”  
  
Ray nodded and watched through half-lidded eyes as Gavin spray painted a large peace sign on one black panel of fabric, and an even larger heart on the other.  
  
They all clapped as Gavin made his way back down to them, bowing like a tool, but they all laughed anyway.  
  
Jack looked at her watch after they sat themselves down in front of the letters, “Hey boys!”  
  
They all turned their attention to her as she said, “Happy fucking new year.”  
  
The boys all cheered, Michael went around and kissed everyone on the mouth, fireworks burst in the sky like flowers and it was really fucking cool.  
  
Geoff was drinking straight whiskey from his flask, staring at the fireworks in the sky and smiling when he was startled by a hand on his shoulder, firm. He dropped the flask and when he turned around, Ryan pulled him behind the giant D in Hollywood and said, “Happy new year,” and kissed him.  
  
The kiss stole the breath right out of his fucking lungs, _god_ it had been a while since anyone who was so close to his height had kissed him. It was effortless, the way that Ryan’s soft mouth pressed hard against his, and fuck it was so good. Geoff’s hands went straight to that gorgeous long hair, how the fuck could he help himself, and took it out of the ponytail so he could run his hands through it, Ryan sighing against his mouth and resting his forehead against Geoff’s to catch his breath.  
  
Geoff took the opportunity to pull Ryan backward by his hair, Ryan moaning as he did, “Listen to me, I’m still your boss. This doesn’t fucking change anything. If anything it levels the playing field since I’m fucking everyone but Ray, Jack, and Jeremy.”  
  
Ryan whined silently and Geoff smirked, letting him loose and going back in for that sweet mouth of Ryan’s. The slide of Ryan’s pliant mouth against Geoff’s was fucking delicious. Geoff teased his tongue into Ryan’s mouth, taking control and pulling it away so that Ryan was just gagging for him. Geoff chuckled against Ryan’s stubbled cheek, grabbing him by his dick so that he had Ryan’s attention.  
“I know you’re used to the pretty boys,” Geoff whispered, “They let you smack ‘em around and fuck ‘em nice and rough. Do they call you daddy?”  
  
Ryan was silent until Geoff squeezed his dick, making him gasp for air.  
  
“I asked you a question sweetheart,” Geoff chuckled. Ryan shook his head no.  
  
“Yeah, I didn’t think so. You wanna know why they don’t call you daddy?”  
  
Ryan nodded fervently.  
  
“It’s because _I’m_ their daddy,” Geoff said and then went in for another searing kiss, letting go of Ryan’s dick so that Ryan started seeking friction against Geoff’s hip. Geoff’s hands slid down from Ryan’s hair, trailing down his back, lightly gripping his ass, and then stopped at his waist.  
  
“God, you’re so hot,” Geoff moaned out as Ryan started kissing on his neck sucking bruises that would last days, Ryan’s hands carding through Geoff’s hair and Geoff knew that if the hickeys on his neck didn’t give them away to the crew later, their fucked up hair would.  
  
He pulled Ryan back up so that he could make out with him more, sucking Ryan’s full bottom lip into his mouth and biting it so it started to bleed. Ryan moaned loudly, and Geoff shushed him with more kisses, soothing the bite with his tongue. Ryan’s moans only got louder. Geoff chuckled and pulled back. He smirked and slid his hand into Ryan’s jeans, Ryan sucking in a breath as Geoff’s hand made contact with his hard cock through his briefs.  
  
“You want me?” Geoff asked softly, pressing an easy kiss to Ryan’s mouth, and Ryan nodded.  
  
“You want daddy to take care of this for you?” Geoff asked in the same voice, fingers gliding teasingly over his cock. Ryan nodded again. Geoff chuckled.  
  
“I can’t hear you baby,” he said, blue eyes meeting blue.  
  
Ryan let out a breath, “Yes,”  
  
“Mhm… Yes _what?”_ Geoff’s hand still teasing movement over Ryan’s cock.  
  
“… yes _daddy,”_ Ryan let out, Geoff gripping his dick in earnest, and making the word daddy come out as a strangled whimper. Geoff leaned in and sucked a mark onto Ryan’s pale neck.  
  
“I need you to do something first,” Geoff said, slipping his hands off of Ryan’s body and unzipping his pants. He rubbed lazily at his cock through his briefs with one inked hand, and with the other caressed Ryan’s face, his thumb lingering on his bruised mouth. Ryan sucked the finger into his mouth and Geoff had to close his eyes because _fuck._  
  
He led Ryan down till he was on his knees in front of Geoff. Geoff opened his eyes and Ryan was looking up at him with those eyes and that mouth and thank god he hired this psycho.  
  
Ryan pulled Geoff’s hard cock from his briefs, jacking it a little with one hand while he lifted Geoff’s shirt and kissed down his hips and tummy. Geoff watched intently as Ryan leaned in to tongue over the head of Geoff’s cock, making Geoff groan in the back of his throat.  
  
Ryan leaned back a moment, staring up at Geoff with those fucking eyes and says, “Is this what you want daddy?”  
  
“Fuck. Yes baby, put your mouth back on daddy’s cock,” Geoff nearly whined out and Ryan complied immediately, wrapping his lips around Geoff’s cock and sinking down all the way in one go.  
  
_“Oh,_ fuck fuck _fuck,”_ Geoff could feel Ryan’s throat working around his cock and fuck the tight wet heat was fucking glorious. It took everything Geoff had to not just thrust into it and fuck Ryan’s mouth.  
  
Ryan worked his tongue along the underside of him while slowly bobbing his head, and Geoff was moaning softly, as pleasure assaulted his senses.  
  
“You’re such a good little slut for me baby,” Geoff breathed, Ryan moaning as he said it, “I bet you don’t do this for anyone else huh?” Ryan mouthed down his cock and kissed over Geoff’s balls.  
  
“Fuck,” Geoff pulled gently at Ryan’s hair, earning a whimper, “Can I fuck your mouth baby?”  
  
“Yes daddy,” Ryan let out in a thoroughly fucked voice and Geoff thanked every god he didn’t believe in that Ryan didn’t have a fucking gag reflex. He slid his leaking cock into Ryan’s pink sinful mouth and started thrusting in earnest, watching as tears streamed down Ryan’s cheeks.  
  
Geoff noticed for the first time that Ryan was touching himself over his jeans, speeding up now that Geoff was thoroughly fucking his mouth and fuck if that didn’t make him want to come so fucking bad.  
  
“Where do you want daddy to come baby? In your slutty little mouth? On your pretty face?” Geoff pulled out and rubbed the head of his dick over Ryan’s bruised mouth as he waited for his response.  
  
The hand that was rubbing over Ryan’s cock stilled and he said, “Come on my face daddy?”  
  
That was it and one, two strokes, before Geoff was coming all over Ryan’s face with a high moan, come clinging to his long lashes, his pink cheeks, his open mouth and lips. God damn if it wasn’t one of the most gorgeous things Geoff had ever seen.  
  
Ryan swiped his fingers through the come on his face and sucked them one by one into his mouth until his face was clean, as he rose to his feet. Geoff zipped himself back into his jeans and caressed Ryan’s face once they were at the same height again, fingers splaying over his neck.  
  
“You were so good for daddy, baby, so good,” Geoff whispered, reaching for Ryan’s dick, but Ryan pushed his hand away and instead pulled Geoff down to the ground and straddled his thigh.  
  
“Fuck, is this what you want baby? You sure?” Geoff asked and Ryan nodded, resting his head on Geoff’s shoulder as he grinded slowly over Geoff’s thigh, his hard cock being pleasured by the friction Geoff’s thigh provided.  
  
Ryan was letting out little whimpers as he worked his hips, grinding down on Geoff hard, and Geoff laid his hands on Ryan’s perky little ass as he did.  
  
“You were so good baby, so good Ryan you deserve this, such a good little slut for daddy, worked hard all year,” Geoff whispered as Ryan started mouthing at Geoff’s neck. His hips started going faster and faster until they were stuttering and he couldn’t keep a pace anymore.  
  
When Geoff knew Ryan was going to come, he pulled his chin up and kissed him hard again, making out with him as orgasm wracked through his body, his hips stuttering to a stop.  
  
Then it was just them on the grass behind the fucking Hollywood sign, Ryan with a wet spot on his jeans in Geoff’s lap kissing the god damn life out of him as fireworks continued to shatter the sky well after midnight.  
  
\--  
  
And of course the rest of the crew who were sat by the first L when Geoff and Ryan took off, had now been wondering where the fuck they went and stumbled upon this scene.  
  
“Lads! I’ve found them! They’re snogging behind the fucking D!” Gavin laughed out, drunk as all fuck, followed closely behind by Ray, Jeremy, and Michael.  
  
“Yeeeeah! Get it boss!” Michael slurred out, putting an arm over Ray’s shoulders. Ray and Jeremy were just blushing and saying nothing but Gavin and Michael were laughing endlessly at the picture of Ryan in Geoff’s lap.  
  
“You guys do a spectacular job of showing up at the worst times, did you know that?” Geoff grumbled as Ryan carefully stepped out of his lap and then immediately back down again.  
  
Geoff looked at Ryan confusedly, and Ryan blushed and glanced down. Geoff was shocked and couldn’t keep in his, “Already?” because Ryan was fucking hard again.  
  
Ray laughed outrightly and the rest of the boys looked on confusedly, so Ray obviously thought he should help them out, “Got a little problem there Ryan?”  
  
Ryan glared at Geoff and said, “No I’m actually okay Ray,”  
  
“So I’m just guessing that Geoff’s lap is super comfy, and you in fact didn’t spring _another_ fucking boner after Geoff had already finished you off. Is that right?” Ray said and Michael and Gavin just started screaming laughter while Jeremy raised his eyebrows and walked away to find Jack wherever she was on the phone with her girlfriend.  
  
“You so eager to see my dick Ray?” Ryan said, standing to face them and adjusting his bulge as he said it.  
  
“Uh,” Ray stumbled over his words and then took off, Ryan chasing after him.  
  
“I thought this was what you wanted Ray?” Ryan called out, “My boner seemed so important to you a minute ago!”  
  
Their voices trailed off and Gavin and Michael walked closer to Geoff who still sat on the ground.  
  
“Welcome to the Fucked the Most Dangerous Man in Los Santos club, baby!” Michael congratulated Geoff, offering him a hand to help him up.  
  
Geoff took his hand and stood, “Sure, but _I’m_ the most dangerous man in Los Santos, guys.”  
  
Gavin and Michael shared a look.  
  
“Oh come on. I am!” Geoff whined, and Michael and Gavin both kissed him on the cheek and then took off for the fence, climbing it messily and landing flat on their asses on the other side.  
  
“You can’t run from me! I know where you fucking sleep you ungrateful twinks!” Geoff yelled, stalking to the fence and starting his climb.  
  
  
From a little lookout point sat Jack watching all the boys running while on the phone.  
  
“Yeah that sounds great. Shit, I gotta go Caiti, I think these dumbasses are about to take off without me and I’m the only one sober enough to make the drive,”  
  
She smiled at the boys running around in front of their car.  
  
“Yeah! I love you too. Happy new year sweetheart. See you soon.”  
  
Jack sighed and made her way down, ready for a new year and way more shenanigans. Though Hollyweed might be a tough one to beat.  
  
  
But damned if they aren’t gonna fucking try.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's a smutty New Year's fic while we're still close to the beginning of the year, I hope you like it!  
> Bit of a rarepair here, but it kinda just happened when I started writing it so fuck it. If you couldn't tell, I took inspiration from whoever turned Hollywood into Hollyweed at the beginning of the year lmao.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> And as always, leave kudos if you liked it! Thanks for reading ♥  
> [Come bug me on tumblr.](http://podcastandkill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
